


Tradition

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgardian Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Thor, M/M, Magic, Magical Tony Stark, Post-Battle, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony enjoyed the still, calm moments that came after another victory. He enjoyed the moments that followed that even more.





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...it's been awhile since I posted, hasn't it? Hopefully this makes up for it...at least a little bit.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : I5 - Thor/Tony Stark  
> 

Smoke hung in the air, heavy in its thickness, as Tony blinked up at the stars littering the sky above him. His muscles protested every movement, days and days of warring hanging from his neck like an impossible weight threatening to drag him down, as Tony took a sigh and kept to his feet.

It wouldn’t do to let himself relax.

Not after _that_.

Besides there was a tradition that, no matter how exhausted or worn, he looked forward to after a long battle—after a hard won victory.

He wasn’t about to ignore that.

 _That_ was when he would allow himself to relax and not a second before.

Tony looked around the field he stood in, took in the fires of camp just in the distance and the silence that only came after defeating their foe. It was peaceful, calm and familiar, in a way an Asgardian warrior could appreciate.

“Tony!” Thor’s loud and joyous voice carried through the air easily as he closed the distance between the two of them. The grin that split Thor’s lips was wide with a bright flash of perfect white. Tony relaxed, offering a grin of his own, as Thor dropped Mjolnir and yanked him in for a greedy, hungry kiss that stole his breath and the remaining strength from his limbs. Tony sunk into it, happily let Thor’s tongue in with a sigh of pleasure, as strong arms kept him crushed up against Thor’s armor and prevented him from sinking to his knees as his legs stopped keeping him upright.

They broke for air, Tony’s magic dancing under his skin with happiness at the proximity to Thor, as the Golden Prince of Asgard looked at him with heated eyes. He pressed back in, kissing hungrily, as hands scrambled to remove armor.

It was silly, nearly foolish, when it took but a thought from Tony to banish everything to the cool grass swaying in the wind.

Thunder cracked and boomed above them as Tony found himself easily dragged down, pressed against the cool ground, with Thor over him. It was easy, in these moments, to absolutely give himself over to the other god without a fight. Somehow Thor made it easy, natural, and Tony enjoyed the freedom it gave him.

He didn’t hesitate to wrap his magic around them, absolutely abusing the practice and his countless centuries’ worth of study, to send their armor some feet away in a haphazard pile they’d have to sort later.

Thor merely chuckled against him, pressing a kiss against Tony’s thundering pulse, as he settled between Tony’s legs. They were pressed together, hard and aching, causing Tony to arch and moan when lightning danced along his skin where they were touching. He could see it lighting in Thor’s eyes, sparking on warm skin. It never hurt him. Thor’s powers wouldn’t.

Above them more lightning raced through the sky chased after by loud, echoing thunder. “ _Tony_ —” he _knew_ what Thor wanted, remembered how excited the Thunder God had been when he’d discovered some of the more pleasurable wonders of magic, and Tony was all too happy to oblige.

After all what was the point of learning such magic if not to use it?

Tony’s fingers knotted in Thor’s hair, yanking, until he could press his lips up against Thor’s even as his magic twisted inside of him. It slicked his insides, loosened his muscles, and made sure he was ready to take someone of Thor’s size.

He had used the spell countless times before tumbling into Thor’s bed and _knew_ not taking his partner’s size into account could result in pain he’d rather do without. Tony wasn’t about to make such a mistake with Thor.

Thor’s mouth moved, trailing along his jawline, as Tony squirmed and shifted under him when the other god rocked against him. Tony was hard, aching and getting increasingly needy with every second that passed. He _wanted_ the delightfully full feeling that came with having a cock buried inside of him, balls pressed up against his ass, while their bodies moved together.

The waiting, no matter how short it actually was, always drove him crazy.

“ _Please_.” The word tumbled from his lips, shuddered in the air between them, as Thor grinned against him and thunder boomed overhead. Tony knew Thor was just as needy, just as desperate to sate the lust burning in his veins, but it didn’t stop Thor’s obvious smugness at hearing Tony’s voice low and rough with need. “Stop teasing!” his hold tightened and Tony knew his magic was writhing, twisting and chilling the air, as Thor’s lazy rocking continued to drive him mad. “ _Fuck me, damn you_!”

 “You only needed to ask.”

Thor moved back and the press of that thick, long cock against him had Tony’s breath hitching in his chest as everything in him stilled with anticipation. Then, between one second and the next, Thor _slammed_ deep into him in one hard, fast stroke that had Tony keening loud enough the Norns could hear. The sound was rapidly swallowed by the thunder overhead and Thor’s own groan of enjoyment.

He was given seconds, mere seconds, before they were moving. It was hard, fast, rough and greedy as it _always_ was after battle. It was their post-battle celebration before they would stumble back to camp, clothing disheveled and cheeks flushed with lingering pleasure, before they would join in with the others celebrating their victory.

It wasn’t like it was a secret.

A storm _always_ followed an Asgardian victory.

Though, sometimes, Tony was too exhausted and magic was necessary to keep him on his feet instead of sprawled out on the ground completely spent. Tonight might be one of those nights but that wasn’t going to stop him from fully enjoying _this._

Tony gripped Thor, muscles trembling and arousal burning, as the other god pounded into him. He moaned, writhed and clenched down as they moved. “Faster. _Harder._ ” It was torn out of him, “Harder, Thor, _harder_.”

He could take it.

Tony could take a lot and he wanted Thor to give it to him. He _wanted_ to limp back to camp, fucked and sated, so it wasn’t only the battle that had exhausted him but more pleasurable activities after. Tony knew what he wanted and didn’t see the point in refraining from demanding it when he knew Thor was all too happy to give it.

In the next second Thor shifted and every single thrust that followed nailed his prostate, sent him screaming and moaning his pleasure, as his fingers dug in. Tony could only hold on and take it. He was brutally, viciously, dragged closer and closer to his orgasm even as Tony held off as best he could. That was only taken as a challenge.

The faster, harder, demands he’d made before were applied towards Thor’s quest to fuck him towards an orgasm without a single touch.

It was something Thor was very, very good at.

It was also why, more often than not, Thor walked back to camp smug and pleased and sated at having accomplished it.

Tony’s head shoved against the cool grass, his body bowed, and his muscles clenched as Thor relentlessly pounded his prostate with hard, rapid thrusts of his hips. He lost the battle to hold off his orgasm, pleasure bursting inside of him causing his magic to freeze the air around them, as Tony screamed Thor’s name to the heavens above with a broken, wrecked and needy kind of sound that would leave no doubt about Thor’s talents as a lover.

He came back to himself, limp and whining at the continued assault to his prostate, to see Thor’s flushed cheeks and bright eyes gazing down at him with lust and affection. Thor pressed their lips together, stealing the hitching whimpers right from Tony’s mouth, as he worked his hips forward faster and faster and faster until he was coming with a moan against Tony’s lips.

Above them the sky broke open, rain falling, as thunder and lightning let everyone know how lost Thor was to his pleasure.

Thor’s warm, strong body kept Tony pressed against the ground even as he went soft inside of Tony’s body. Their breath mingled together once Thor broke the kiss and Tony looked up at Thor’ wrecked expression, knew his was much the same.

“Not sure I’m going to be able to walk after that one.” He managed, voice still rough and ruined, as Thor chuckled above him. “Fuck, Sparky, _fuck_.”

“I have complete confidence you’ll manage. You always seem to.”

Tony snorted, “Not likely.”

He was thinking about teleporting himself to his tent and hoping it was empty. Tony didn’t move after Thor pulled out, shifted away and dropped onto the grass next to him. Above them rain continued to fall, brushing against their bare skin. Tony closed his eyes, relaxed and sated. He could feel the warmth coming off of Thor’s body, still so close to his own, as the two of them lay there in the grass coming down from the high of satisfying, well-deserved victory sex.

Tony figured he’d give himself a few moments before attempting to stand. If that failed he’d use his magic to ensure he returned to his tent before the sun rose in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured some ThunderIron smut _might_ make up for the long time between fics. Unfortunately life gets busy and gets in the way of fic writing, who knew?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one even if it was pure smut and had absolutely nothing in the way of any kind of plot/story line.
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
